This invention relates to signs and support structures for suspending a plurality of signs. In one embodiment of this invention, this invention relates to suspending a plurality of signs which are disposed adjacent to corresponding spaces, which in one embodiment of this invention take the form of parking places of a parking lot.
In an illustrative embodiment of a parking lot, there is a plurality of parking spaces. Each space may be filled with an automotive vehicle. More particular if the parking lot is used to receive rental vehicles, there is a need to identify each such parking place to facilitate a car renter to readily find the vehicle that the renter has selected. At check in, a renter selects a particular vehicle to rent and, in turn, is given an alpha numeric designation of a particular parking space where the selected vehicle may be found.
Using that designation, the vehicle renter searches the rental vehicle parking lot for the particular parking place where the selected vehicle is parked. As is known, signs are distributed throughout the rental parking lot. Each parking space is assigned a predetermined alphanumeric designation and that designation is placed on a sign that is mounted adjacent to its parking space.
In the past, a single post has been used for each sign. The sign is affixed to the top of the post, while the bottom end is inserted within an opening through the surface of the parking lot. It is desired to mount such signs at a sufficient height above the vehicles so that the vehicle does not block the renter""s view and make his/her search for a particular parking space and vehicle more difficult. Further, the American Disability Act (ADA) requires that signs must be suspended at a minimum height of 6 feet, 8 inches.
There are at least two problems associated with such single post sign mounting. First, such posts, particularly those of sufficient height to be readily seen by a renter, are not particularly stable. Further such signs may be readily damaged by the rental vehicles as they are driven to or from its parking place or by cleaning equipment. In northern climates, normal snow removal is a hazard to such signs. Snow removal vehicles often strike and damage such posts. The posts are often mounted relatively close to each other, which makes it difficult to remove snow that accumulates between or close to the posts without damaging or knocking down the signs.
A further problem for signs arises from the presence of high winds, which may not only damage the signs but also the structure for supporting the signs. Strong winds typically induce periodic movements of a sign. Where more than one sign is suspended by the support, the movements of the individual signs may be added together and, unless these motions are restrained, may not only damage the individual signs but also their support structure. Where as taught by this invention a plurality of signs are suspended by at least one cable or cable segment, the wind can readily induce damaging sign movements. For example where a cable is suspended along a horizontal axis and at least one sign is suspended from such a cable, wind can cause the sign to rotate in opposite directions about its cable. If more than one sign is suspended about such a cable, the rotating motions of such signs will tend to add together. In such a sign support system, the cable is so associated with its sign or signs such that there is no restraining action on the sign(s) as they rotate back and forth the about the horizontal axis defined by the cable. The signs which are unrestrained may rotate in unison back and forth, their motions adding to each other and, potentially, causing damage to the signs, the cable and the cable supporting structure.
To meet the requirements of the ADA that signs must be mounted at a minimum height of 6 feet, 8 inches, the cables suspending such signs are suspended horizontally in accordance with this invention. The surfaces, over which the signs of this invention are suspended, are rarely if ever perfectly level. Therefore, care needs to be taken when suspending the cables so that the end points of the cables may be adjusted to ensure that the cables are horizontally mounted, even when the surface, e.g., a parking lot, is nether flat nor parallel to the cable that is suspended above such a sloping surface.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a sign display system that supports vehicle parking spaces at a relative high position with respect to the vehicle to ensure that the renter may read the signs and locate that parking space where his or her selected vehicle may be found.
It is a further object of this invention to suspend a plurality of such signs without cluttering the parking lot with sign posts or other sign support structure that would hinder the cleaning of and/or the removal of snow from the parking lot.
It is another object of this invention to maintain continuous tension on the cables that suspend the signs to accommodate for different cable expansion rates resulting from temperature changes and/or differential temperatures.
It is a still further object of this invention to maintain the sign height and to keep its position stable in high winds.
It is another object of this invention to suspend one or more cables between adjacent monuments such that the cable(s) are disposed horizontally and parallel to each other.
It is a still further object of this invention to suspend one or more signs in a new and novel manner such that wind and even strong wind will not damage the sign(s), the cables from which the signs are attached or the structures for suspending the cables.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and novel method of laying a sign system over a given space, e.g., a parking lot, to ensure that the signs are suspended above a minimum height and that the cable(s) are suspended substantially horizontally.
In accordance with these and other objects, this invention comprises a sign system, which is adapted for use with a parking lot, and includes a plurality of parking spaces. Further, the sign system comprises at least first and second monuments, a plurality of signs, and at least first and second cable segments suspended between the first and second monuments in a spaced relationship to each other. Each of the plurality signs is disposed adjacent to and bearing indicia identifying a corresponding one of the plurality of parking spaces and is affixed to both of the first and second cable segments in a steadying relationship. The first monument includes first and second weights, each of which is coupled respectively to a corresponding one of the first and second cable segments, whereby tension is applied to each of the first and second cable segments.
In a further aspect of this invention, the second monument includes a third weight that is coupled to at least one of the first and second cable segments, and the first and second cable segments are connected together to form a single continuous cable. The third weight is coupled to the continuous cable, whereby tension is applied by the third weight to each of the first and second cable segments.
In a still further aspect of this invention, there is included first, second and third grooved rollers. The continuous cable extends from the first monument to and is suspended over the first roller, extends downward and suspends the second roller, and extends upward and over the third roller. There is included a first fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting the first roller, a second fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting the third roller, and a third arm for rotatively mounting the second roller and connected to the third weight, whereby the second roller is suspended by the continuous cable to move as said continuous cable is stretched to place tension on the continuous cable.
In a further aspect of this invention, the sign system comprises third and fourth cable segments, and a third monument spaced from the second monument. The third and fourth cable segments are suspended between the second and third monuments. The third monument includes third and fourth weights. Each of the third and fourth weights is coupled respectively to a corresponding one of the third and fourth cable segments, whereby tension is applied to each of first and second cable segments. The second monument includes a fifth weight that is coupled to at least one of the first and second cable segments, and a sixth weight that is coupled to at least one of the third and fourth cable segments. The first and second cable segments are connected together to form a first single continuous cable. The third and fourth cable segments are connected together to form a second continuous cable. The fifth weight is coupled to the first continuous cable, and the sixth weight is coupled to the second continuous cable.
In a still further aspect of this invention, the second monument includes first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth grooved rollers. The first continuous cable extends from the first monument to and is suspended over the first roller, extends downward and suspends the second roller and extends upward and over the third roller. The second continuous cable extends from the third monument to and is suspended over the fourth roller, extends downward and suspends the fifth roller and extends upward and over the sixth roller. The sign system further includes a first fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting the first roller, a third fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting said third roller, a fourth fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting the fourth roller, a sixth fixedly mounted arm for rotatively mounting the sixth roller, a second arm for rotatively mounting the second roller and connected to the fifth weight, and a fifth arm for rotatively mounting the fifth roller and connected to the sixth weight.
In another feature of this invention, there is included a guide affixed to each of said second and fifth arms so that the second and fifth rollers move in unison with each other. The second monument includes a support tube, and the guide engages the support tube to guide the travel of the fifth and sixth weights along the support tube.
In a still further aspect of this invention, each of the first and second cable segments includes first and second ends. The first ends are connected respectively to the first and second weights, and the second ends are affixed to the second monument. The sign system further includes third and fourth cable segments, and a third monument. The third and fourth cable segments are suspended between the second and third monuments. The third and fourth cable segments are affixed to the second monument.
In another aspect of this invention, at least one cable segment is suspended under tension along an axis, and a sign is suspended from the one cable segment. The sign has first and second edges oriented substantially perpendicular to the axis and is configured such that the wind primarily spills around the first and second edges, whereby the wind tends to rotate the sign about the axis and the one cable segment tends to constrain such rotational motion. Further, the sign comprises at least first and second opposing surfaces, and a second axis is substantially perpendicular to the first-mentioned axis. At least one of the first and second surfaces is curved about the second axis to impart a first curvature to the one surface.